Sentimental TUNA Romance!
by tunavore
Summary: Tsuna's heart threatens to fail when a certain prefect punishes him with... licking. 1827/HibaTsuna, oneshot.


**A/N: Hello, 1827 comm. and KHR comm., it's been awhile! I am back with a fluff fic inspired by the song Sentimental PIGgy Romance by LM. C.! XD Well, I was also heavily inspired by an AMV made with that song. ' w ' PM me if you want to see it, hee hee x)! **

**Anyways, here we go! Enjoy, and thanks for reading! As always, review if you can~ ^_^**

**

* * *

**

_~ How long – tokei wa kini sezu nagamete ita sougende kare wo mitsuketa, ~_

**_How long – I was gazing through the meadow without minding the clock, when I saw him,_**

_~ Hey ho – hazukashigariya na BOKU wa tada tooku kara miterudake. ~_

**_Hey ho – For a shy boy like me, all I can do is gaze from a distance._**

_~ Say ho – kokoro no naka de sakenderu dakejya furi kaetta kurenai wa, ~_

**_Say ho – Only calling out from within my heart won't make him turn around,_**

_~ Tategami wo yurashi aruku sono ushiro sugatari, kono mune wa ima ni mo hari sakesou nanoyo! ~_

**_This heart seems like it's going to burst any moment at his figure from behind, as he walks swaying his mane!_**

* * *

That evening, Tsuna was still stuck at school – culinary class had been a disaster with him somehow ending up with a bowl of …_blackness,_ when he was supposed to make _cream_, for a pre-baked cake ready for decoration.

So, there he was: after being a laughing stock (in front of _Kyoko-chan_ too!) for his whole class and having the teacher scream loud enough for his eardrums to ring painfully, he had been instructed to 'master the cream by tomorrow _or else_' – fidgeting in a white, girly, and _frilly_ apron (seriously, he suspected Reborn set this up too because all the other aprons had just _magically disappeared_), with Kyoko's pink handkerchief tied over his unruly hair. (Ah, how cute had her smile been when she stopped by to lend him such a glorious item!)

Dipping his pinky in the substance, he hesitatingly(because Tsuna doubted his own abilities as much as anyone else did) tried his cream that finally _looked_ decent enough – all the other experiments had end up, well, let's just say it almost resembled Bianchi's poison cooking.

"It tastes pretty okay to me… unless Reborn drugged me with something that tricks my taste buds," Tsuna joked humorlessly to himself, shaking his head as he set the bowl of cream down to look for the food wrapping vinyl.

Ominous footsteps came closer to the culinary room, a dark aura seeping through the area as Tsuna visibly stiffened, knowing that fearful presence anywhere(besides Mukuro, because that guy just made him want to _run_ while this guy just rendered him totally immobile).

The door rolled open to an intimidating stop, and there in the doorway, in his all pissed-off-than-usual glory, stood the prefect, long bangs casting a terrifying shadow over stressed slate eyes.

"Sawada… Tsunayoshi."

The prefect growled, making the small boy jump, his heart beating erratically at the sight of the prefect being so _close_ to him – oh gosh, he was walking towards him now, oh _gosh_, the butterflies in his stomach–!

* * *

_~ Waaaaaaaaa! Karega atashi ni kidzuita, kocchi ni hashite kuru!_

_Demo dame, dame! Dame! Dame! Yappari dame dayo! _

_My love is 'tuna's might fly', hayaku nigenakya,_

_Kare ni taberare chyau kara! ~_

_**Ahhhhhh! He noticed me, he's coming this way!**_

_**But it's hopeless, hopeless! No good, no good! I can't do this after all! **_

_**My love is 'tuna's might fly', I have to runaway, **_

_**Because I'll get eaten by him! **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Wao,"

The single word snapped Tsuna out of his reverie, blinking large, confused brown eyes at the prefect who was (when did he get in front of him?) inspecting him from head to toe with an amused smirk now.

"You have a rather… _feminine_ pastime interest, don't you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked in a curious tone, his chin slightly lifted in a superior act as he nodded to Tsuna's apron and handkerchief.

Puzzled, Tsuna glanced down at himself, wondering what was wrong with his outfit until realization _clicked_ in his mind.

In a frenzy, his hands hurriedly tried to hide his frilly appearance, a heavy blush flushing on the younger boy's cheeks as he hastily stuttered an excuse to how there were no other aprons, that this was all probably Reborn's fault, and how Kyoko-chan had lent the handkerchief, it wasn't his; and no, it wasn't his pastime interest to cook pastries, and—

"_Be quiet_ –" The prefect hissed, "—you are hurting my head."

Hibari's eyebrows furrowed, a pale hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Leaning back on one of the kitchen counters, the prefect crossed his arms with a short sigh, glancing around to understand the situation.

"I-I, um, thought I should practice the recipe a bit before going home…" Tsuna fidgeted again, wringing his wrists while his eyes darted to and fro to locate the darned bowl of cream—

Except that the bowl had _magically disappeared_. Just like the darned aprons. What. The heck.

Panic slowly washed over Tsuna's face, face going white at what was going to happen – his proof being gone, Tsuna was doomed of being bitten to death for playing around after school hours.

Had the panicky boy calmed down and actually noticed the bowl behind Hibari's back, he might not be trying to hide himself by attempting to stuff his tiny figure in one of the kitchen cabinets.

Hibari's eyebrows delicately rose at the herbivore's actions, highly bemused but entertained at the same time. It was getting hard for him to maintain such a straight, impassive face. He almost _laughed_ – _almost – _but because that wasn't possible unless the world was coming to an end, Hibari managed to keep his emotionless stare, an awkward silence settling in the kitchen.

"…Herbivore. What are you doing?" The prefect's steps were slow, fear-inducing, and suspense-building like the climax of a murder.

"Uh. H-Hiding…?" Tsuna squeaked, trembling in the closed space. A terrified whimper left his throat when he saw feet stop in front of the cabinet he had shoved himself into, holding his breath as his eyes strained to look more clearly through the crack open in the cabinet doors –

But when intimidating gray eyes glinting with hunger lowered to meet eye-level with Tsuna's tearing-up brown ones, as if by instinct, a low hiss of "Hiiiiiieeee!" left Tsuna's lips as he tried to back up as far as he could into the cramped cabinet. His legs were starting to prickle in pain, but such a mere thing as _pain_ was easily forgotten when put against one of Hibari Kyouya's glares.

The door was easily forced open, and Tsuna immediately attempted to hold back his punishment by blocking his face with his cream-covered fingers, squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation for the oncoming pain – wait for it, it was coming…

OH GOD, it hurt, that wet tongue slowly licking his fingers gently, THE PAIN, THE—

Wait.

Licking?

…What.

Blinking his eyes open in surprise, Tsuna stared. He stared in utter _bewilderment_ at _the_ Hibari Kyouya; _the_ Disciplinary Committee Head Chairman Prefect; who was currently (rather, quite… thoroughly at that, too) licking his hands clean, slate eyes never wavering as they captured the boy's entranced honey-brown eyes with ease.

Closing his mouth that had gone slack just before drool slipped out, Tsuna flushed again, blinking continuously but couldn't even attempt to draw his gaze away from the prefect's piercing look. Damn, did the cloud Guardian hypnotize him or something?

"Th… That's not very h-hygienically sanitary, H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna mumbled distractedly, eyes now following the wet appendage as they made their way in between his fingers.

Hibari, on the other hand, who was mightily enjoying this, narrowed his eyes before humming in a questioning tone. "And you are who to tell me what to do?" He drawled, speech slurred from his mouth being occupied by two of Tsuna's fingers (oh god, Tsuna's heart, his poor heart!) – And Tsuna might've laughed; if he weren't so engrossed in watching his Guardian's actions with a stupid stare and a beet-red facade.

Hesitantly licking his lips, Tsuna largely decided that didn't he care anymore – he pulled his hands away, earning a small surprised growl from Hibari before the prefect leaned back as the boy dared to lean out of the cabinet, eyes focused dazedly on the prefect's lips.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna murmured, absentmindedly trying to kiss the other before Hibari snorted in defiance, pulling away to instead nip at the herbivore's nose where a smudge of cream had been from when Tsuna had frantically attempted to explain his girlish outfit earlier. The teen flinched in surprise, heated cheeks flaring red once more.

"You could use a little bit less sugar, herbivore," Hibari whispered against the bridge of the boy's nose, scrunching his face at the sweetness of the cream when Tsuna had closed his eyes again in anticipation ('For what,' the prefect wondered, but didn't ask).

The boy fidgeted in his hold with an outburst of 'EH? I failed again?' before twisting about to get a look at Hibari's face, but to no avail. Giving up, Tsuna then decided to burrow his face into the prefect's chest, not caring if he was going to be bitten to death for 'crowding his personal space'.

The carnivorous prefect growled threateningly in response, his hand that had been once petting Tsuna's unruly hair (after slyly knocking off the Sasagawa girl's hankerchief off, of course) rather fondly like a pet, now starting to fist into the herbivore's brown locks rather painfully.

"Stop that. You are crowding me – do you _want_ me to bite you to death?"

Silence settled in for a few minutes, before Tsuna's muffled voice vibrated against Hibari's torso.

"Yes, Hibari-san… I do."

* * *

_~ Soshoku doubutsu na kono boku demo iinara, tabararette mo kamawanai! ~_

_**If he's alright with this herbivore like me, I don't mind if I get eaten!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: END! Sorry if that was a little long and kinda droned on. And if I made them OOC. … Again. AIYA I'M SORRY ;A; **

**R-Reviews would be nice, though. Constructive criticism could help? ;v; **

**As always, thank you for reading! ****3**


End file.
